An Invader Zim feel-sad-and-later-happy story
by Mii-riam
Summary: What happens if Dib decides to write Zim a love letter? Read and you will know. Click! Why haven't you clicked yet? Wait, don't scroll away! Completed three shot, ZaDr.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my first fan fiction!_

"Ok class, who will do their presentation first?" asked Ms. Bitters to the class.  
"Oh, me, me, me, pick me!"  
"Yes Zim and Dib, come forwards please."  
Zim and Dib walked to the front of the class.  
Dib looked into the class and said "We will do our presentation about…"  
Zim interrupted him and screamed to Dib "You filthy Dib-human!"  
"Alien scum!" answered Dib.  
"Big headed boy!"

_Wow, Zim is so cute when he yells at me_,thought Dib while he screamed back at Zim.

"My head is not big!"  
_Wait, did I really think that?  
_"It is, you Dib-stink!"  
_How can it be, we're enemies right? And he's an alien!  
_Is not!"  
_But his adorable magenta eyes are so beautiful…  
_"Is too!"

"Ok, thank you for your presentation about (Ms. Bitters looked at her list) 'screaming and yelling at each other'. You two get a B+."Zim and Dib both smiled. Zim because of his grade, Dib for another reason.

The bell rang.

At lunch, Dib thought about his feelings for Zim. First, he denied it.  
_How can I be in love with Zim?_ He asked himself. _He's an alien, my enemy and we're both male. And I'm straight right? I felt in love with so many girls before. Let's count them. The first one is… is… ok I never was in love with a girl.  
_Gaz looked up from her Game Slave 2, interrupted his thoughts and asked him "Why are you so quiet? And why are you staring at Zim all the time? Do you like him or so?"  
Dib's face turned red and he answered (if you can call this an answer) "Yeah, err, well, err, I'm, eh, observing my enemy, yeah well that's normal you know."  
"Whatever" said Gaz and she returned to her game.

At home, while Dib sat in his room he continued with his struggling. He talked to himself out loud now.  
"Ok, I'm almost sure I like Zim, but should I tell him? I need a second opinion. But from who? Dad, Gaz, classmates." Dib said the names like in the movie Lola rennt. "Dad, Gaz, classmates. Dad is working as always and I can't trust my classmates, so I should ask Gaz." _She wouldn't care if I'm straight or not. Geez, I hate that word. Like straight is right. _For the the first time, Gaz carelessness was a positive thing.

"What should you ask me?" asked Gaz, who was entering Dib's room. Dib scared up and almost felt from his chair. "How long have you been listening?" "A while, but not long enough to hear what you should ask me!" Gaz said, getting impatient now. "Normally I hate your voice, but now I was bored because the batteries of my Game Slave are dead. So what is it?"  
"Well, began Dib, remember lunch when I was staring at Zim?" "Yes I remember, that was like five seconds ago." said Gaz.  
"You we're right, I DO like Zim. And I need your help. Should I say it to him or not?"  
"Well of course you must say him. Didn't you see Zim looking and smiling at you, like the whole time?" she lied.  
"No, I didn't!" said Dib happily. "I'm going to write Zim a letter!"  
"Do that" Gaz answered, smiling evilly.  
Dib didn't saw that evil smile, he was too buzzy finding paper and a pen.

_Dear Zim_, he began. "No, that's not good." He was talking to himself again. He started over. _Hello Zim. _No that wasn't good either. After some scratching and a few times starting over, he finally had wrote a letter:

_Zim,_

_I don't know how to say this, but I'm in love with you. Do you want to go on a date sometime?  
Love,_

_Dib._

Dib folded the letter and ran to Zim's house, while giggling. He wasn't going to wait until Zim found his letter in the mailbox, so he put the letter on the floor close to the door, pressed on the bell and ran to his home, still giggling.

"Who dares to bother the almighty ZIM?!" Zim shouted while he was opening the door. "No-one! That's strange." "He, a letter." Zim picked it up and read it, while is eyes became bigger.

The next day on skool, in class, Zim smiled to Dib and Dib smiled back to Zim, while blushing.

At lunch:

Dib was eating lunch and Gaz sat next to him, playing with her Gameslave with new batteries. "Why don't you ever eat lunch?" asked Dib.  
"I consider playing on my Gameslave as lunch."  
_Well that's weird,_ Dib thought.

Zim came to Dib.  
"Hello Dib, I got your letter yesterday. And do you want to know that my answer is?"  
"Yes…" said Dib, smiling and blushing again.  
"Well… how do you say this…err… (Zim took a breath)  
"NEVER! How dare you to think the ALMIGHTY ZIM would have a CRUSH on YOU?!"

Something broke in Dib.

"You are a foolish idiot! I don't love, and even if I did, I weren't gay, like you!

It was his heart.

"Dib loves Zim!" screamed everyone in the skool canteen, "Dib is gay!" Everyone laughed at him.  
Even Gaz smiled her evil little smile.  
"Gaz! Even you!" said Dib desperately, "You tricked me!  
"Yeah, I thought it was kinda funny. And I was right!  
"B-but you were smiling at me in class, Zim!"  
"Yes, indeed I was, but I was making fun of you!"  
Dib couldn't hold his tears and ran to his home.  
He ran upstairs to his room and cried a few hours on his bed.

It's sad, really.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaz walked into Dib's room.  
"Gaz! You ran after me! That's so sweet!" said Dib.  
"I didn't run after you" said Gaz, "school is over now."  
Dib looked on his watch. "Yeah you're right, I've been here for hours. Wait, what are you doing in my room?"  
"I came to say Zim is downstairs. He wanted to talk to you. Something about an apology or something."  
"Really?" Dib jumped of his bed. "That's so nice of him!" Dib ran downstairs so quick that he almost fell.

But downstairs, there was nobody.  
"Ha ha" smiled Gaz evilly, "I tricked you!" She was suddenly downstairs, although Gaz never ran, as far as Dib knew.  
Dib looked at the ground, sad.

Then the professor Membrane-formed telephone rung. Dib picked it up.  
"Dib?" asked the voice on the other side. "Zim here. I want to apologise for what happened."  
"Thanks Zim. Wait a minute… How did you know I picked up the phone? I didn't say anything!" Dib walked from the living room to the kitchen. There he saw Gaz, voiced by Richard Horvitz so she could do a perfect imitation of Zim.

Dib looked angry and sad at the same time.  
"Ha ha, tricked you again" said Gaz "It's so funny to trick you."  
"Why are you doing that to me?" Dib asked desperately.  
"It's my character." answered Gaz.

The days passed. Dib noticed that he still liked Zim. Love is blind. Or maybe it's because Zim wasn't angry any more. In fact, in class he looked sad and guilty. When Dib looked at him, Zim looked to the ground, almost shamefully. Like he was sorry.

The next day, at home, Dib heard knocking on the door. When he answered the door, he saw Zim.  
"I had to knock because the doorbell is broken" said Zim. (**Inside joke** for the Flemish and Dutch readers!)  
"What are you doing here?" Dib asked, not very friendly. He found it suspicious.  
"I wanted to apologize for…"  
"I knew it! I knew it was you!" screamed Dib "Come out that Zim suit already, Gaz! I don't fall for your prank this time!" Dib pulled Zim's antennae, trying to get Gaz out of the suit.  
"Are you calling for me?" Gaz asked from the house.

Suddenly, Dib let go Zim's antennae. He muttered "Sorry Zim, I thought Gaz was tricking me again, she does that all the times lately… What were you saying?"  
"I was saying that I'm sorry for what happened… It wasn't my intention to make our classmates laughing at you… I was just being a… a Zim"  
"Apology accepted" said Dib smiling.  
"And… there's something else I want to tell you." said Zim.  
"Come in" said Dib.

When they sat on the couch, Zim continued.

_Flashback  
_Zim stood in his base. The Invader Zim intro (which is Zim's ringtone) started to play.  
Zim pushed on a button and the Tallest appeared on his big phone screen.  
"My Tallest!" said Zim, "You're calling me! Such an honor! What is the reason for the call? It must be very important!"  
"It indeed is a very important call." answered Tallest Purple.  
"We noticed that you haven't called us lately to entertain us with your plans." said Tallest Red.  
"Yes, that's because I got distracted" Zim answered, thinking about Dib. "Wait… what do you mean by 'entertain'?"  
Tallest Purple ignored his question and continued talking: "That's why we wanted to call you, to make us laugh one last time…"  
Zim got scared.

Tallest Red screamed: "Your mission is a lie!"

_Meanwhile, when Zim was telling, Dib put his hand on Zim's shoulder to comfort him. Zim looked to Dib and smiled._

The words 'a lie' echoed through Zim's head.

"I wanted to say that!" said Purple angry to Red. To Zim, he said: "Because you messed up Operation Impending Doom one, we decided to make up a 'special' mission for you, to get rid of you. Planet Earth is just pure coincident."  
"But… what about GIR?" Zim asked.  
"We didn't want to waste an expensive SIR on you, so we built a robot made from waste and things we had in our pocket."  
"So I'm not an Invader anymore?" Zim asked.  
"You have never been!"

Zim wanted to cry, but he didn't want the Tallest to see that.  
"What should I do now?" asked Zim.  
"Do what you like, go self-destruct or so…" said a Tallest, while laughing.

"Wait, what?!" interrupted Dib the flashback, "Self-destruct?"

"Yes, we Irkens have a self-destruct button on our wrist, so we can end our lives whenever we want" answered Zim, "Like that time we first met and you saw that I'm an alien, I was almost going to press that button."  
Dib couldn't believe he had almost driven Zim to suicide.

"So, what are you going to do now with your life?" Dib asked.  
"I don't know… probably finish school and get a job… becoming human…" Zim answered.

He jumped of the couch.  
"Well, I should tell GIR the bad news… and order him to self-destruct or so…"  
"No! You can't do that!" Dib screamed, "GIR is such a cute robot, tell him he's very well-functioning for someone who's made of waste!"  
"That's true! I go tell him that!" said Zim, a little happy now. "Well, thanks for listening to me and cheering me up! See you tomorrow at school!"

"See ya!" Dib said.


	3. The school dance

The next day in class, ms. Bitters looked as creepy as usual.  
"As you all don't know, the annual school dance is **tonight**!" she said scary, "And you're all forced to bring a partner with you! Or else… you're kicked out of school… forever!"  
Zim and Dib looked to each other, and quickly looked away, while blushing.

At lunch, Gaz was doing her favourite thing, while Dib was eating. Gaz didn't even bother to get lunch.  
"Shouldn't you eat some food?" Dib asked worried.  
"I eat bad rubber piggy's for breakfast! So for lunch, I eat nothing. Don't you understand the logic?" answered Gaz, a bit angry.

Then, Zim came to Dib.  
"Hi Dib, I wanted to ask you something… Would you like to… err… I mean… Would you go… ehm… I think it would be cool if…"  
"Are you trying to ask me out for the school dance?" Dib said.  
"Yes! That's what I mean!" said Zim relieved.  
"I'd love to, Zim." answered Dib.  
"Cool!" Zim went back to his table, happily.

Then, Tak came to Gaz.  
"Gaz, would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
Gaz actually **looked up** from her Gameslave and answered: "Sure."  
"Sweet!" said Tak and walked away.  
"Do you like Tak?" asked Dib surprised.  
"Yes, Tak and I are dating for a few months now. I was going to tell you, but you were too buzzy with your _Zim_." she answered, annoyed.

_This looks like some sort of fan fiction!_ Dib thought.

At the school dance, the music was playing:

_Come with me to the dance floor,  
You and me, cause that's what it's for  
Show me now what is it  
You got to be doing  
And the music in the house... is so soothing_

(Who can tell me the name of the band who made this song, I give you an internet cookie!)

Then, a slow song starts. The whole dancing group stops dancing and suddenly separated; the girls at one side and the boys to the other side. Only Zim and Dib didn't know about this strange tradition, so they stood alone on the dance floor.

_Why wouldn't we start?_ thought Dib rhetorically and he walked to Zim.  
Dib put his left hand on Zim's shoulder and his right hand gently on his PAK.

Zim laid his left hand on Dib's shoulder and his right hand on Dib's hip.  
Then, Dib pressed Zim close to him.  
Zim, who is smaller than Dib, laid his head on Dib's chest en closed his eyes.

After 'dancing' like that for a while, Zim opened his eyes, stood on his toes and…

They kissed.


End file.
